


Own Two Hands

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Caleb learned the value of work in his old life.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Caleb, earth (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Own Two Hands

His family were farmers.  His whole community was farmers.  They did not have much, but what they did have they had pulled from the earth with their own two hands.  It was an honest life.

When he left for the Academy, he learned to conjure something from the very air itself.  He didn’t need the earth.  He could create something greater with just his own two hands.

When he went back home, they had pulled rebellion from the earth with their own two hands.  So he conjured flames from the air and cleansed that earth.  With his own two hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
